


Gaming Sin

by SkylerSkyhigh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Tongue, Ecto-Vagina, F/M, Gamer reader, Gaming Sex, Named persona, Sub Sans, Unnamed Reader, Vaginal Fingering, dom reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh
Summary: You are a Gamer who loves playing matches against your internet friends. But this time, you're playing a different game. One that involves a certain bone boy and will give one Heck of a show.





	Gaming Sin

**Author's Note:**

> I blame every undertail writer for finally driving me to.do this. Too many sin I have read when I finally write my own. Hope you like it.

You tapped furiously on the buttons with your tongue sticking out of your mouth in concentration. Your apartment is filled with the sound of the game you're playing coupled with soft pants. 

"C'mon. C'mon. That's it..." you murmured as you beat the living shit out of your friend's characters. 

Soulsex: you ain't winning sky.

You growled at your friends teasing. Their voice through your headphones made it sound like they are right there. 

SkylerSkyhigh: I'm gonna win this time.

You said through your mike attached to your headphones. In response to your words, you grabbed a magic ball and beat your friends out of the ring. 

Soulsex: Fuck!

SkylerSkyhigh: Ha!

EmeraldGemstone: Not bad. Try this!

Your character was shot out of the ring. By a freaking Pikacu. Your controller vibrated as you were taking damage.

SkylerSkyhigh: Hey!

You exclaimed loudly while your friends laughs at your misfortune. You pouted at the screen as your character floated back onto the ring. You grinned and keep playing when something came in your head. 

SkylerSkyhigh: *giggles*

Soulsex: Oh god. 

EmeraldGemstone: Oh no. Not the creepy giggle again. 

You keep on giggling as you close in on your friends just as you spot a weapon. 

SkylerSkyhigh: hey guys~ *giggles*

Soulsex: Oh god. Oh no. 

You close in on Ness, Soul's character with a baseball bat, giggling all the way. They ran, hopping up and down to avoid your Sonic. 

EmeraldGemstone: Sky no!

SkylerSkyhigh: Sky yes.

Soulsex: Get away from me!

You chase them down, grinning and giggling, shaking with excitement an anticipation. 

SkylerSkyhigh: Hey, hey Soul. 

Soulsex: NO! Sky don't!

SkylerSkyhigh: *giggles* I'm hungry. 

EmeraldGemstone: Oh my god. *Laughs*

Soulsex: Em! Help me!!! Sky no!

EmeraldGemstone: Nah. Imma just sit here. 

Their character stands still while you chase down Ness. 

SkylerSkyhigh: Winner winner chicken dinner!!!

You yell out with a laugh as you swung them out of the ring with a baseball bat at full force and they fell down. 

Soulsex: Fuck!

SkylerSkyhigh: *laughs your ass off*

Soulsex: I hate you.

EmeraldGemstone: Nice.

Soulsex: Don't encourage her!

EmeraldGemstone: Nah.

Soulsex: Fuck you!

SkylerSkyhigh: Me first. 

EmeraldGemstone: Omg. 

Soulsex: Sky no!

SkylerSkyhigh: Sky yes. Very much yes.

All of you laugh heartily as you continued the game. You spot a lone character, Link, on the sidelines. You went silent, mischief in your eyes as you grin and went to knock them a few times. Alternating the direction so they wouldn't fall off the platform. A loud moan that came with it made you smirk proudly. 

Soulsex: You're oddly quiet. 

Your friend notes making your smirk widen. 

SkylerSkyhigh: Just enjoying the show from my end~ 

EmeraldGemstone: Omg. Sky. *laughs*

Soulsex: Really Sky?

SkylerSkyhigh: Yup. 

"Ah babe please." a desperate plea made it's way to your ears. 

SkylerSkyhigh: Getting quite a show. 

EmeraldGemstone: Omg. I feel jealous. 

Soulsex: Emerald! Seriously?! Oh my god!!! 

SkylerSkyhigh: Pfff-! Aw c'mon Soul. Don't you wanna hear him perform for us too~?

Soulsex: No!

EmeraldGemstone: Liar. 

Soulsex: ....Maybe. *shyly*

SkylerSkyhigh: *chuckles in a low voice* Atta boy~

You practically purred as you looked over to your boyfriend who is tied up beside you. Sans. Beautiful, calm and collected Sans. Tied up naked on a chair by ropes with headphones on his skull that has a built in mike. He leans his head back while he panted, his neon blue tongue lolling out of his mouth. A controller sat not so innocently between his legs touching his dripping mound. Blue sweat dripped from his skull and his bones. His ribs looks so tantalizing. White ivory bones, perfect, pristine...beautiful. You love running your finger on them, touching him in the spots that you.knew would make him sing. 

Oh how you love this bag of bones. Especially now in all his glory. Moaning, coming undone by your hands. Calm collected Sans. Always in control of his body, his voice, every little twitch of his body. Yet here he is, moaning, chanting his hips to gain any sort of contact on his flower. You're the only one who can do this to him. Only you can make this kind of reactions from him. He trust you enough to give up control to you. And you're proud of it. 

You turn on his mike, letting your friends hear his deep voice make such beautiful noises. 

"Sansy~" you purr, leaning close to nuzzle his sweating bones. 

"(Y-y/n)." he moans out your name making you blush. Hearing that baritone voice of his making lewd sound turns you on. 

"What do you want Sans?" you ask softly making him groan. He tries to move but the ropes held firm. His arms tied behind his back, his legs bound to the legs of the chair keeping his legs spread apart and a rope around his hip bones holding him in place. He couldn't move more than a wiggle. He's helpless, completely under your mercy. 

"(Y/n) please!" he yells desperately. Chanting his hips while staring into your eyes, lust swirling in his hazy eye lights. "please..."

You chuckle huskily, lust making you turn seductive and sexy. Your voice from a cute high pitch tone lowers to a lazy drawl that never fails making him shiver. "Please... What?" you teased him, speaking slowly while staring him through lidded eyes. He arched his back with a moan, soundly mostly frustrated yet aroused. 

Soulsex: Omg.

EmeraldGemstone: Is it bad that I find this sexy?

Soulsex: The sound her boyfriend makes or her sexy voice?

EmeraldGemstone: Both. 

Soulsex: Then no. Not bad at all. 

You chuckle. "Well, if Sansy allows it you can hear more of him while we...play." you smirk at him making him blush a deep cerulen. 

"o-oh god." he moans while tilting his head back. 

Soulsex: Omg. 

EmeraldGemstone: Fuck yeah!

Soulsex: o-oh my. 

You hum while leaning in close to his skull. "What do you say bone boy? Do you want to give them a good show while we pleasure you? Maybe show them how much of a good boy you are? Let them hear those lewd sounds coming from your filthy mouth."

Soulsex: O-oh m-my god. 

EmeraldGemstone: I'm used to her talking dirty while playfully flirting with us through text but actually listening to her say it aloud? Fuck. 

Soulsex: Agreed.

Sans' loud moan pulls the two back towards the couple. "yes! Yes yes yes! please!" he ducks his head while shaking in his bonds. "p-please."

Having mercy on the poor soul, you hum and kiss him. He groans into your mouth as your hand trails over his bones oh so gently, rubbing the spots you know he loves making him moan. You keep pleasuring him with one hand while you played with his tongue. Dominating the kiss as you swallow up his moans. You smile when you hear soft cursing from your friends. They are getting turned on by this. 

You finally part and panted with a trail of droll attach between your mouths. He panted, out of breath as he looks into your eyes before groaning, closing his eyes when your hand trails his dripping mound. 

"Ah, Ahhnn please." he begs but unsure what he was begging for. 

"Oh? You're really naughty huh baby? Already dripping wet. I haven't even done anything." you said with a smile and dipped a finger inside his cunt, rubbing his walls before pulling out. 

He groans in protest. He was already so sensitive from all your teasing. You had been doing this since you stared your match, which was an hour ago. Occasionally purposely hitting his character to make the controller vibrate against his mound. It drove him nuts. But even when he's so sensitive, he tried to pull through. Just for you. He wants to be your good boy. It made you very proud. 

You pulled him back to reality when you press a finger back inside. He moans loudly from deep in his ribcage as you rub his aching walls. Your fingers made wet sounds as it went in and out, pleasuring him. You added another finger and scissor his pussy open. His moans and groans were louder coupled with the occasional whimper as he tries to suppressed those sounds. 

Oh you aren't having that. You are gonna force those sounds out of him. He'll be nothing but a moaning mess when you're done with him. 

You remove your fingers and he cursed. He was so close but not yet. You stared deep into his eyes as you suck his juices off your fingers making him groan. You pull it out with a pop. 

SkylerSkyhigh: Like the show?

Soulsex: y-yep. 

EmeraldGemstone: V-very m-much. 

SkylerSkyhigh: Good. He is quite a treat huh? You won't mind if I indulge myself won't you?

"(Y-y/n)!" Sans yelled clearly flustered. His blush coming back stronger making his face go a deeper shade of blue. 

Soulsex: Oh my-

EmeraldGemstone: Not at all.

You smirk making him shiver. He knew what happens when you.do that. Though he never regrets it. 

You turn off your mike and remove your headphones answer kneeled down between his legs. 

He looks down at you and you stared back before turning your gaze on his dripping mound. No matter how many times you've seen it, it never fails to amaze you. Entirely made out.of magic and glowing blue with his arousal. Almost matching his blue skull. 

Those puffy lips are almost inviting you. Spread open slightly due to your teasing and dripping sweet juice that never stops. It's addicting. 

You raise your hand to gently run a finger up his slit making him groan. You shiver and push the finger inside. Rubbing his walls again before pulling out and flick that nub of nerve on top. 

He jumps at the sudden spark of pleasure. He turns away with closed eye sockets masking.his pleasure. "fuck! Ahh..."

You didn't stop and started to rub circles around his clit a few times before leaving it alone to plunge into his heated sex. You rub his walls again before pulling out to rub his clit. 

Sans moaned, groaned and whimpered at the constant teasing. This was too much! His cunt was oversensitive and his bones felt hot. He tossed and turned in his bonds but they don't even budge. He was completely at your mercy. And you love every minute.of it. 

"ah! Ah ahh... Ngh! (Y-y/n)!" he cried out making you pause to look at him. 

"Yes Sans?" you smiled sweetly, pausing your movement making his walls flutter around your finger as his body protested at the abrupt stop. 

"(Y-y/n) please!" he whines, chanting hiatus.hips only to be halted by the ropes. 

"Please what?"

"Oh stars please! Just-!" he stopped himself, blushing bright blue while closing his eye sockets in embarrassment. 

You stood up slightly Royals look at him. You hold his chin with a soft yet firm grip and tilted his skull up to.meet your eyes. 

"Sans," you spoke softly. "It's alright. It's okay. You're doing great. You're such a good boy. You're my good boy." you press your forehead against his and he shudders. 

"hnn...(y/n)" 

"Say it."

"w-what?"

You looked directly into his eyes. "Say you're a good boy."

"I-i'm a g-good boy." he stutters shyly. 

"Yes." you groaned out and kneeled down between his legs. You part his lips open before plunging your wet tongue inside. 

He cries out loudly. "Ah! I-I'm a g-good boy! I-I'm ah! I'm your good boy! Just-! P-please!"

You pull back with a wet smack. "That's it. That's my good boy. Now just sit back and take your reward." you grin before going back at your task. 

He cries out loudly, no.longer able to.control his voice as you map out his walls. Your talented tongue move around to lick up his walls and pull out more sweet juice for you to slurp up. 

You.continue to massage his walls before you his something that really makes him sing. 

"ah! Yes! Yes! Right there! Right there- ah ah ah!" he moans while you repeatedly hit that secret button inside of him. 

Then his walls began to clench and his moans and whines turned high pitch. He was close. 

"A-ah! (Y/n)! I-I'm gonna cum! I-I'm CUMMING!!!" he wails as he came. Sweet magical essence fills your mouth which you happily drink it all up. 

You ease him back after his orgasm before he whines as he quickly became overstimulated. 

"(Y-y/n), I-I'm-! I-I!" he wails as you hit that spot inside him. "(y/n)! I-I can't! I can't!" he panted as you continue to assault his cunt.

You pull back for a moment to smile at him. "That's not the safe word." you sing songed before plunging your tongue back.in. 

"FUCK!" he cried out. He moans brokenly as you keep going. Your tongue hitting the back of his.magic, rubbing at all his sweet spots and your hand came back to gently rub circles around his clit. 

Too much! This was too much!

"Fuck! (Y/n)! I-! ah! Mgh! Ah ah Ahhh!!!" his legs began to shake in their bonds as blue tears fell from his eyes. You gently rub his femur to calm him while you relentlessly eat him out. 

You pull back, lick up his mound a few times to get any access juice making his legs jerk before sucking his clit. Gently biting his clit and rolled it around with your tongue, sucking it hard before diving back in and licking up his walls. 

Sans choked. He was fully struggling now but the ropes halted any movement. He turned his head left and right moaning non-stop because of your ministrations. He couldn't move. He couldn't think. He could barely breath. His head was a fog as he felt sparks of pleasure shoot up his spine. This was becoming to much for him ti handle. His bones feel hot and oversensitive as he felt a familiar pressure building up. 

He froze for a moment before arching his spine with a wordless scream. More blue essence spurts in your mouth before he went limp. 

You pull back, licking your lips as you stared lovingly down at your incoherent boyfriend. His eye lights are fuzzy around the edges as he panted from exhaustion. His ribs rose up and down with his breathing. He doesn't seem aware of everything around him. The headphones miraculously stayed on his skull. 

You smile and leaned down.to kiss him gently. He's too tired to respond. You pull back and stroke his skull gently. "That's my good boy." you praised before taking off his headphones and putting on your head, ignoring the amount if sweat on it. 

Skeletor: Well?

It took your friends a couple of minutes to answer. 

Soulsex: w-way too hot. 

EmeraldGemstone: yup. 

Skeletor: *chuckles* so I guess you like it?

Soulsex: y-you could say that. 

Heheh, cute.

EmeraldGemstone: Damn, I'm jealous I don't have a skeleton boyfriend. Hey can I borrow yours?

Skeletor: Heck no. Sans is mine.

Said skeleton moaned as you brush you fingers against his bones while untying his arms. You smile down at him. 

EmeraldGemstone: Yeah yeah we get it. Hands off. Still, thanks for the show. 

Skeletor: No problem. 

You stared at the screen. 

Skeletor: Oh hey the game ended. 

Soulsex: Really? Damn, we weren't focusing. 

Skeletor: *laughs* That's because you're too busy jacking off.to the sounds of my bone friend!

Soulsex: *sputters* Did not!

EmeraldGemstone: Pfff-! Ha! Okay but honestly. 

Soulsex: Fuck you!

EmeraldGemstone: I think Sky's done enough of that. 

Soulsex: ...

Skeletor: *chuckles* But seriously. 

You look at the score board and did a victory whoop. 

Skeletor: Ha! I won!

Soulsex: what?!

EmeraldGemstone: No way.

Skeletor: Read it and weap. 

...

EmeraldGemstone: okay that's pretty impressive. 

Skeletor: Than you. 

You felt a pair of skeletal arms wrap around you. 

"mmnnn sleep." Sans slurred making you chuckle. 

Skeletor: Okay I got to go. Gotta take care of Sans. 

Soulsex: Kay. Bye. 

EmeraldGemstone: Gotcha fam. Bye. 

Skeletor: see ya. 

You turn of your setup and sighed. You are beat and cannot wait to lie.down in beside cuddling.your cute bones boy. You look down at him when he nuzzles your back, sighing softly. You smile at the sight. 

But.first you have to take care of sans first. After a warm bath answer some comfort food, you are both lying in bed. Sans in your arms as his skull was tucked under your chin. You love being the big spoon cause it feels like you're protecting him. You both slept soundly that night.

**Author's Note:**

> What do.you think?
> 
> *Hides in a trash can*
> 
> not sorry but I am so thirsty.
> 
> By the way, I'm writing on my phone. Also if RacoonSinQueen, GalaxySkeleton and o0JayWolf0o sees this, for the first two, this is your fault and the last one, sorry jay.
> 
> Edit; Oh my fuck. Half of the person who writes the sins I love have read this.I don't know weather to feel shame or pride. Fuck.


End file.
